Pluto's Son Part 1
by Alex Sar'oc
Summary: A mass crossover between Sailor Moon/ Negima! Magister Negi Magi /Ranma 1/2/Harry Potter, with quite a bit of timeline fudging to all fix together. Sailor Pluto doesn't get sealed in the time gates and has a son with Genma Saotome, part 1 is the negima story arc
1. Plot

A mass crossover between Sailor Moon/ Negima! Magister Negi Magi /Ranma 1/2/Harry Potter/Charmed, with quite a bit of timeline fudging to all fix together. Sailor Pluto doesn't get sealed in the time gates at the fall of the silver millennium and decides to have back up plans and forces (seems to be common sense to me), she leaks some SM magic out which leads to magic users, and multiple forms of magic. Later she forms a combined mundane/magical company called "The Tranquillity Trust: Providing peace of mind for clients with special situations". About ten years before the sailor scouts are born she goes to a bar to celebrate everything being ready, she drinks a little much and ends up in bed with one Genma Saotome. I'm nicking some ideas from other fanfiction's "Return" by josh temple, "heir to the empire" by ozzallos.

General info:

Sailor Moon timeline starts in the year 2010, inner scouts & moon are born 1996, outer's 1994 & Saturn 1998.

Ranma is born 1986, and will not follow timeline. Due to Ranma's bindings to Pluto and therefore the time gates s/he is much better at pure martial arts than in cannon (see Pluto effect for more info).

The events of Negima! Magister Negi Magi occur in 2000 onwards.

The events of Harry Potter occur 1990-1997 and are totally cannon, it is unlikely that any HP characters cross into this fic, I just want the magic from it. That is Harry's first year is in 1990 rather than the cannon 1991.

The events of Charmed occur 2005-2013 and are almost totally cannon until 2010 (season 5), after Chris arrived and is mostly trusted, the sister decide to double check. They find a summoning spell in the book of shadows for a "Lady Time: the Guardian of the timeline" and try to summon her, they miss and summon Ranma instead.

Taking from "heir to the empire" by Ozzallos, the Silver Millennium Kingdom/Queendom/Empire (SME) is an interstellar empire that uses advance technology or techno magic. Still debating whether or not to have Tenchi characters/places added in or not (please suggest).

The Pluto effect: because of the innate connection of Pluto to the time gates and Pluto to the plutonian royal family, the family members (blood members only) have a time sense. This does three things:

Gives them an internal clock more accurate than an atomic clock that is accurate no matter where they are.

A sense of if someone is meddling in time, that is to say travelling in it, stopping it or speeding it up.

A slight precognitive factor on a subconscious level, with training in martial arts this causes near perfect reactions in combat.


	2. Prologue

**198****5**

In a gloomy pub in Tokyo, a viridian haired beauty was having a drink, she was celebrating the fact all her plans were working. She had had almost ten thousand years to perfect her plans and ensure every possible problem was covered, they were perfect. Later she would curse this thought, and want to go back in time to beat Murphy to death, it had invited fate to bitch slap her.

A large balding, slightly fat, man that moved with a grace that should only be seen in cats walked in to the bar, he wasn't celebrating, in fact he was depressed. He could find no woman he could stand long enough to marry and produce an heir with. He would (for a little while) thank fate for bone he was tossed tonight. His thoughts turned unbidden to his friend Soun, with his wonderful wife, a daughter and another child on the way.

Hours and many bottles of sake later, the two were giggling together, as they told each other stories of their pasts, luckily Genma wouldn't remember any of Setsuna's stories in the morning. After giggling and flirting for a while, decided to move to the nearest hotel. The next morning painful groans were the first sound heard, the sun had woken Setsuna painfully, she sat up with her hand over her eyes, she tried to remember what she did last night.

"Oh shit!" She said as she remembered, she looked around and found no one, but did find a note.

"Last night was good, but you're not what I'm looking for in a long term relationship. Signed Genma Saotome"

A month and a half later found Setsuna at the time gates, she had been feeling ill for a while, after checking with her doctor she found out she was pregnant, this was both good and bad, good that she had an heir and therefore could eventually retire, she was the longest serving Pluto by 5000 years, on the other hand she wished she could remember that night. When it came to being pregnant the gates were a blessing and a curse, time flows strangely at the gates, you can't grow older physically but you can still improve your skills, physical abilities and you can heal, this means the pregnancy can't progress when at the gate.

She had looked at the past of her "partner" and found out he was a petty thief, a bad con artist and a good martial artist, but his presence in the gates matched his chosen profession of thievery, he was very difficult to find. The chaos energy he gave off is what made him so difficult to track, he was by far the largest chaos generator she had ever meet (Happosai was a close second), this made him difficult to track in the present because the chaos energy produces a slight warping of the timeline around the generator and also made his future impossible to track because the time gates detect hundreds of equally possible timelines.

When she did find him, he was just getting out of lunch with his old training partner, Soun Tendo, there he spent the entire lunch bemoaning his lack of an heir and elaborating on his future plans for said heir. She waited just outside the bar he had been in with Soun, in civilian form but with her time key in case she had to persuade him, when he left she followed him home.

"Genma!"

"What?"

"You will be coming with me for our marriage ceremony."

"What? NO!"

"You gave me a child you will marry me, or will I have to persuade you?" she said with an evil grin, whilst indicating her staff.

"What? You couldn't touch me; you're just a weak weapon using little girl!"

"Would you like to prove that?"

"Fine!"

She leapt forward doing a diagonal spin to bring the staff down with her full weight behind it; Genma slid backward, and had to block a kick at his midsection. Going quickly into a series of strikes ending in a spear thrust at his diaphragm, Genma, who was slightly drunk at the time, was surprised at the speed and ferocity of the woman he was fighting, but that didn't stop him from parrying all the attacks, twisting past the spear thrust he brought his left heel up and round in a spinning heal kick. Setsuna ducked under the kick, flicking the butt of her staff up into the side of Genma's left knee causing him to stumble giving Setsuna enough time to do a slashing strike on his upper arm, causing it to snap. Spinning round Setsuna swept his legs out from under him, while he was in the air she struck downward sending him into the ground hard, she struck three more times, breaking his left collar bone, right floating rib and left knee cap. Noticing Genma was no longer conscious Setsuna stopped 'Maybe I went to hard? Nah!' she thought to herself, leaning down she did a quick healing spell on his knee cap (he has to stand at the wedding after all) she left the rest to heal the natural way. After getting the rest of the breaks set and providing painkillers for him, thanks to a doctor friend of her (Dr Mizuno), she took him to a Shinto priest named Hizuren Hino at Cherry Hill Shrine to have the ceremony that day. Seven months later she gave birth to a son, Ranma, Genma was ecstatic about having a son and heir, Setsuna was slightly confused because it was usual for planetary royalty lines to have female first children, it is not unheard for son's to be born first, but it was rare.

**199****0**

Setsuna was annoyed, angry, at Genma who had left, taking her son with him, leaving a seppuku pledge. It had Ranma's hand prints on it, and she was supposed to take that as his agreement, it was obvious he didn't understand what it was for. She might hold Genma to it to stop him doing anything stupid. Sighing she teleported herself to the time gates to track Genma, "Bloody royal lockouts!".

**199****1**

It was Ranma's sixth birthday and Genma was passed out drunk.

"Do you want to learn something cool?" said Setsuna kneeling down at his level.

"Yeah!" shouted Ranma, jumping up and down.

"Ssshhh! We don't want to wake your father. I'm going to teach you magic" said Setsuna giving him a practice wand. "Now I want you to hold this wand and say the words, Practe Bigi Nar, Ardescat, and concentrate on creating a small flame."

"Practe Bigi Nar, Ardescat" said Ranma focusing on the end of the wand. Nothing happened, slightly put out he looked at his mother.

"You need to focus on the idea of creating the flame"

"Practe Bigi Nar, Ardescat" a tiny flame was produced that disappeared instantly.

Ranma kept practicing and produced bigger flames until Setsuna was happy, then she gave him other basics: Vente (wind), Lux (light), Flugora (lightning) etc. He was told to continue practicing when his father wasn't looking.

**199****4**

At nine Ranma was quite well versed in the basics to medium level magic in multiple fields and types of magic, including the basics of planetary magic. He had low level spells for all the elements, because his mother said specialising in one or two over all the others would cause problems later on. He had just mastered his first planetary attack spell "Pluto's Dark Hail" which was invoked with the chant _"Pluto past, present and future. Time, Space and Death. Let your power flow around me, let your power flow through me and gather to my hands. Pluto's Dark Hail!"_. This spell was very much like the Sagitta Magica (magic arrows); it fires a variable number of small missiles of temporal energy that rapidly age anything they come in contact with. He has also learned large number of different styles of martial arts some quite esoteric, for both armed and unarmed forms.

"As your birthday present this year I'm going to teach you a new medium level spell, the Flagarantia Rubicans (Red Blaze) the chant is _'Ever-burning Fire of Purification, Lord of Destruction and Sign of Rebirth, Spring Forth from My Hand and Throttle My Enemy! Red Blaze!'_".

AN: in this fic there are multiple ways to use magic magi/wizard/wiccan/colchian etc, as well as types including planetary from the silver millennium. I refuse to believe the planetary magic spells the scouts can use are the two or three attacks shown in the anime/manga of Sailor Moon. I will be giving spells in English so that I can create my own where needed.


	3. Cursed

**Jusenkyo, Bayankala Mountain Ran****ge, Qinghai Province, China, 1997.**

'Damn, damn, damn' thought Genma Saotome as he walked down the path to Jusenkyo. 'Half way through the training trip for the boy and I'm already running out of things to teach'. He and his son Ranma had been on the trip for six years, he wanted his son to be the best, and to retire on but he never told anyone that. He had it all planed out, ten years with his son with no distraction and nothing to make him soft, but now six years into the trip he was having trouble, he has of course expected his son to start equalling him in spars near the end of the trip (year 9/10) but something changed when he taught Ranma to sense ki last year, now he couldn't sneak up on his son, steal his food to make him stronger and their spars were coming out 50/50.

He also didn't manage to get his son to focus on the art 'he don't need no education' he thought, even beating his son up when he read anything not related to the art worked, like school work. 'And those techniques I wanted him to learn disappeared too', he had found a brilliant technique called the neko-ken, but when he went to read the details of the sacrifice, I mean training; he had found the manual gone. 'And that damnable woman keeps finding me' he growled to himself. His wife, oh how he sneered at that title, he believed women were for three things: sex, housework and making heirs. He had picked up a woman in a bar one night, a Setsuna-something or other, it didn't matter. Then a month and a half later she tracked him down and forced him to marry her because she was pregnant, he could barely remember his wedding he was so high on painkillers at the time. And now she kept finding them, every couple of weeks she would catch up, that's actually why they were in china, trying to dodge her.

'Damned man, my father there a joke. Wish I could blast him with that fire spell mum taught me. Wish mum was here, she could talk some sense into the moron' thought Ranma following his 'father'. Even at eleven he was very intelligent, actually if you were to look at his I.Q. he would rate a genius. He had learned quickly, actually within the first year, to mostly do the exact opposite of father whenever possible. He was very glad each time his mum caught up with them, she was so much better than the old man, she had common sense, was a good hand to hand fighter, an excellent bojutsu user (staff fighting), knew magic (and was very good at it) and was an excellent cook. 'Mum's also a much better teacher than dad' Ranma mused to himself.

They had reached the bottom of the hill and before them was the training ground of Jusenkyo, a large valley filled with pools of water with bamboo poles sticking out of them. Having reached the training grounds Genma threw down his pack. "Come on boy, we got training to do" he shouted moving forwards towards the poles.

"I don't know pops, this place feels weird" said Ranma, also dropping his pack and moving forwards more wearily. 'Although I can't put my finger on why, also thought it would be a little more impressive than a couple of bamboo pole in some pools of water' he thought to himself.

"Quit complaining like a little girl, boy, and get up here". Genma jumped the rest of the way to poles.

"Fine, but I'll blame you something goes wrong". Jumping up opposite his father he got ready.

In a hut not far away a rather chubby man in was waking up, he yawned as he moved into the kitchen area to heat some water for some tea, and he glanced out the window and did a double take. 'Aiyah!, customers in training ground this early in the morning'. Forgetting his thoughts of tea and breakfast he rushed back to his bed to get dressed.

Five minutes later the man was puffing his way to the two fighting on the poles, now dressed in a faded communist uniform and carrying a kettle of hot water. 'They are very good fighters' he thought as got close enough to shout. "Aiyah! Very bad to fall in spring."

Ranma, who had just got a good kick in, heard this and turned to question the guide. The kick he got in made Genma fly off the pole he was standing on and with a splash landed in a pool.

Just as the guide was about to answer Ranma, a large black and white panda jumped out the pool and struck at the stunned Ranma, who was sent flying into another pool.

"Aiyah!, Mr. Customer fall in spring of drowned panda, very tragic story about panda who drown in spring 2000 year ago" the guide shouted at Genma.

"Growfl?"

"Not to worry Mr Customer, curse reversible with water, now let's see what spring young Mr. Customer fall in"

"Yes let's see what curse my wretched husband has got my son" an emerald green haired woman said from behind the guide. She was Setsuna Meioh, princess of Pluto, Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto and last survivor of the Silver Millennium Empire. She had married Genma, when she found out she was pregnant. Five minutes ago she was at the time gates trying to find her husband, whilst grumbling (again) about chaos generators and royal lockouts. The gates were locked from tracking members of the royal family of Pluto, so she couldn't track Ranma and Genma was the largest source of chaos she had ever had the misfortune to meet, meaning it was impossible to predict where he would be in the future and very difficult to track where he was in the present. When she eventually found him she found out he was at Jusenkyo, the largest source of naturally occurring chaos magic in the world, which meant she couldn't teleport directly to her son, instead she had to teleport two and a half miles out form her target and run.

The three of them picked their way carefully around the springs, Genma nervously watching his wife, to the spring Ranma fell in. As they neared it they saw a person with damp dark green hair pulling themselves out of the water.

"Aiyah!, young Mr Customer fall in spring of drowned girl, very tragic story of young girl who drown in spring 1500 year ago."

"Growfl! Growfl growfl grof" shouted Genma, actually he meant to say "What! My son has become a weak little girl." But no one could speak panda.

"That's it Genma, I've had enough of your foolishness." Setsuna screamed as she brought the head of her time key, which appeared magically in her hand, down on Genma's head. The following five minutes of vicious beat down left the guide and her eleven year old daughter gawping.

"Come Ranma, let's leave this fool." Setsuna said as she picked up Genma's pack.

Ranma shook her head and hurried after her mother. Leaving the guide behind, who sighed and started dragging the unconscious and injured panda to his hut.


	4. The Castle

"Japanese"

"**Latin**"

'Thoughts'

"English**"**

"_**Greek**_"

::Sound::

It was not a good day to stand guard on the bridge, there was a heavy fog. The guard could only clearly see about six feet in front of himself. Suddenly there was a dark shape in the fog, he squinted his eyes to see move detail as the figure got closer and closer. When the figure was about six feet away from him he could see it was a young girl.

She was about 5' 8" [AN: 5 foot 8 inches], had long dark green hair held up in a half bun that reached her waist, amethyst coloured eyes and a slight smirk on her lips. She was wearing a school uniform made up of a red checked skirt, a white blouse with a maroon ribbon tied in a bow at the neck, a maroon waistcoat and a maroon blazer. She carrier a staff in her right hand, with the head just resting on her right shoulder and in her left she loosely carried a sheathed katana. The staff was about 6' 5" and made of a dark grey slightly black metal, the staff was shaped like a key with a heart shaped loop at the top, within the heart was a blood red stone that pulsed slightly like a heartbeat. The sword was a full sized katana with a dark green sheath with black swirls on it, the ends were capped with black metal, the handle was wrapped in a dark green cord, and the guard was made of a dark blackish metal with a hint of bronze.

The guard held up his left hand, and moved his right hand to his sword. "Stop!" he shouted.

The girl smirked, she pushed the sword slightly out of the sheath with her thumb, she whispered just loud enough for the guard to hear "Shunda." [1] Before the guard could do anything the girl blurred and disappeared, only to reappear six feet behind the guard. Sheathing the sword with a click, which was the last thing the guard heard as he died, with his stomach laid open and his spine severed just below the rib cage. The girl continued walking not paying any attention to the guard slumping to the ground behind her or the spray on blood that appeared two and a half feet to her right.

Continuing on she came to an arch with twenty guards on the other side. Opening her left hand she let the sword drop, it faded out of existence before it hit the ground. Moving her grip of the staff to two thirds of the way up, she held it parallel to the ground with the heart shaped loop in front of her chest, she held her left hand with the fingers splayed next to the staff. "Tempus fugit Unde Velox Alae [2], **A chain of light to cut through the night, Spring forth from my hand and strike my enemy! Chain Lightning!**" [3] she whispered pushing both her hand and her staff forwards, from her left hand blue tinged white lightning burst, it hit the nearest guard and leaped to the next and the next, four guards died screaming as the lightning hit them.

Bursting into a run, she quickly closed the distance between her and the guards, swinging her staff at the closest guard, he tried to duck but didn't duck quickly enough, the guard got hit on the temple. Spinning around quickly she thrust the end of her staff into the chest of an oncoming guard. Slamming the end of her staff into the ground she used it as leverage to flip above a guard and kick him on the back of the neck. Pushing of the falling guard she just kicked, she sent herself high into the air "Tempus fugit Unde Velox Alae, _**From the temple of the evil one beneath me, Rise up and strike mine enemies down! Rippling Ground!**_" [4] She said as she neared the ground and slammed her staff into the ground. The ground around her rippled like the surface of a pond after a stone was thrown in. The rippling ground threw half a dozen guards in to the air causing them to slam into the ground removing them from the fight.

Turning to face the next group of guards, she held her fist just beneath her chin she said" Tempus fugit Unde Velox Alae, **Come, Spirits of Ice! From frozen tundra and glacier cold, The north wind blows! Kiss of the North Wind!**" [5] Opening her fist and blowing out a breath, as if blowing a kiss to her enemy, a freezing wind with blown snow shot towards the four guards freezing them solid. "Tempus fugit Unde Velox Alae, **The king of the jungle runs, On golden savannah wild, The king needs his meal! Lion's Roar!**" [6] She shouted stabbing her staff towards the four frozen guards, a wave of concussive sound shot towards the guards causing them to shatter.

Hearing a whistling noise behind her, the girl takes a step back and ducks down, dropping her staff, which fades out of existence before it hits the ground; she moves both hands to the left side of her waist, closing her left hand as her sword fades back into existence. Gripping the sheath in her left and handle in her right, she spins on her left heel, pulling the sword from the sheath and slashing the oncoming guard across the belly in the same movement.

Standing up she sees only two guards remain, both with swords drawn and standing in front of her about three feet away. Cocking her head to the right, she dares them to come at her. The one on her left takes the dare, running forward he attempts an overhead slash, at the last possible moment she steps right, bringing her left hand up, the sheath still held in it, she flicks the sheath over the top of the guards left arm trapping it between the sheath and her arm. Bringing the sword up: she stabs it through the guard's neck. Pulling her sword out and releasing the trapped arm, she allows the guard to crumple to the ground. Turning to face the last guard, she flicks her sword to her right to remove the blood from it.

Looking at the guard, she sees he has lost his nerve and has turn tail and ran. "Coward" she quietly murmurs as she sheaths her sword. Letting her left arm fall to her waist she lets the sword drop and it again fades out of existence. Holding her right arm out to her right, with the palm open to the floor, the staff fades into existence, as it becomes fully real she grips it. Holding the staff at an angle so that the head of the staff is above her head, and holding her left hand , fingers splayed, about a foot from her chest, she start talking in a whisper that carriers way too far.

"Tempus fugit Unde Velox Alae, **Forty nine spirits of shadow, Come together and strike mine enemy, Magic Arrows! Converge!**" [7] Around her 49 arrows of sharpened shadow faded into existence, moving her left hand forwards and swing the staff towards the fleeing guard. The arrows around her quickly moved towards the guard, as they got closer they started moving together, and started joining together until there was only one arrow. This arrow hit the guard in the back killing him.

::clap, clap:: Came from above, looking around the girl could see two girls at the top of the staircase behind her. The slow, sardonic, clapping came from the shorter of the two. Both the girls were dressed in the same uniform as the girl that beat the guards. The shorter of the girls, who looked about ten, had long blond slightly curled hair that reached her calves and cold green eyes, she was Evangeline A. K. McDowell, the undying mage, dark evangel and to a rare, rare few (including Sailor Pluto) Kitty. She was a five hundred year old shinso vampire and a very powerful mage. The taller of the two girls was Chachamaru Karakuri; she had waist length green hair, emotionless green eyes and antennae sticking out from under her hair, she was a robot.

"Well done Ran, you were thirty seconds faster that time. **Release! **[8]" as the last word was uttered Evangeline snapped her fingers, the guards around the now named Ran became what they actually were, Simulacrums (simulated life, golems) [9], they looked like metal mannequins.

Ran was Ranko Meioh, also known as Ranma Meioh, and rarely Sailor Charon. She was the child of Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto, who divorced Genma three years ago and locked him in panda form (with no ability to use ki) and dumped him in Tokyo Zoo. Officially she was fourteen, physically she was closer to fifteen due to the time sent in Eva's resort, and mentally she was close to eighteen from time spent at the time gates.

"Come Ran, or we'll be late. We are getting a new teacher today" Evangeline said as she walked up to Ranko.

"I guess Asuna won't be able to get her love then" replied a smirking Ranko.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Class 2-A, Mahora Academy Middle School for Girls, 2000.**

As the rest of the class chatted, gossiped and argued, two girls, a blond and a dark green, were sitting at the back having a quiet discussion. As the door opened, everyone in the class room looked towards it. A short boy who appeared ten with red hair walked in. As he crossed the threshold an eraser fell towards his head, he whispered a spell to freeze the class and the eraser. All but three members of the class froze, when he noticed Asuna hadn't froze, he panicked dropped the spell, got hit on the back of the head with the eraser, stumbled forwards tripping over a rope, landed head first into a bucket and got hit by arrows with suction cups on the ends. Once he recovered he said "Hello everyone, I'm a professor Negi Springfield and I'm your new home room teacher."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Authors Notes:

**Shunda** (lit: instant hit) is an advanced form of the **Shundo** (instant movement) speed technique, which is a ki powered speed movement, appears to make the user teleport up to twenty feet. The **shunda** is an attack move, where the user rapidly moves towards the enemy, hits the enemy twice and rapidly moves away from the enemy. To an outside observer it appears the user disappears and reappears about six feet behind the target, with a slash on the front of the target and a stab wound on the back of the target. This move is based on the **Senka** (Flash Blossom) move from Bleach, but with a slash and a stab instead of two stabs.

**Tempus fugit Unde Velox Alae**: [lit] Time flees on swift wings. This is Ranma/Ranko's private magical activation phrase.

**Chain Lightning** is a high mid-level lightning spell, it is a powerful blast of electricity from the caster's palm, that after striking the first target it leaps to the next target and so on, the number of targets in the chain is directly proportional to the amount of magic used. It is very powerful against living targets, but not as effective against inanimate objects.

**Rippling Ground** is a mid-level earth spell, that causes waves (or large ripples) from a central point, the point the staff, fist or foot of the user touches, the range (to a maximum of twenty feet) and the size of the waves can both be changed by the user and the power put into the spell.

**Kiss of the North Wind **is a low mid-level ice spell, it is a combined ice and wind spell that causes a strong wind to blow from the users "kiss", that freezes anything it touches, it has a maximum range of about ten feet but the area frozen can be changed by the amount of magic used. It is equally effective against animate and inanimate objects.

**Lion's Roar **is a specialised sound/wind spell, it causes a concussive sound wave to be created from a point on the user of the user's choice, the sound wave will either force the object it hits back or cause is to shatter, or a combination of the two. It is limited to a range of approximately six feet.

**Magic Arrows** is one of the most basic attack spells, but also very versatile. The caster creates a number of elemental magic missiles and fires them at the target. The number can vary from just one up to the maximum number that varies per the power and control of the caster. The missiles have a homing capability, and will track and follow their target at the direction of the caster. Normally, the attack fires in a widespread swarm, similar to an artillery shrapnel shell striking the target from multiple angles, but the caster, by substituting **Converge** for **Series**, can combine the arrows into a single larger bolt, which is easier to avoid, but hits that much harder. There are versions for every element.

**Release**is used to end a held spell, including prettification, illusions and golem spells.

**Simulacrums**are a type a golem used to simulate an enemy or group of enemies, they can do everything a normal human can do (one without any ki or magic). They are very realistic when used by a master, they bleed and bones feel real and break realistically.

Ranma/ranko will be more mature than his/her peers; this is due to the amount of time spent training in the time gates, where people don't age physically. Ranma's curse is not locked Setsuna turned him into a starlight (can change genders); in this fan fiction a starlight is made by a magical ritual rather than born. Eva and Ranma/ranko were introduced by Setsuna, but Eva likes the extra maturity Ranma/ranko has so has actually become a friend.

I've decided to use sailor Charon rather than sailor chibi Pluto because I think the later sounds stupid. Ranma will be able to access his sailor powers in male form but won't be able to channel as much magic than if he was female.

Ranma does not limit himself to hand to hand combat but can also use weapons, but he will not rely just upon the weapon at the expense of all else, he likes to be adaptable. He has mastered a form of bojutsu (staff combat) called **The Thousand Moons of Pluto **the bojutsu style taught to the plutonian royal family, and royal guard. He is also an advance student of kenjutsu (sword combat) of the **Shinmei-ryū **style (God's cry school), this is the style used by Setsuna Sakurazaki.

**I have just done a mass timeline update to get it in line with my new ideas.**


End file.
